Love in the Dark
by captainkitten
Summary: Killian once preferred taking Emma with the lights on, but things are different now that they share the Dark One curse. Everything is different now.


Now that they are both here in the darkness, consumed with the wicked electricity that sparks through their veins, that sparks between them when they touch, Emma almost welcomes it.

With him she can be raw and unleashed; she can be sharp and greedy. She trusts him with that part of herself, Dark One to Dark One, welcoming that part of him in return. Even as guilt whispers through the deep recesses of her mind, guilt for unleashing this in him—in them both—he's there, rolling her underneath him and taking her mouth with bruising kisses, whiskers leaving burn marks with the ferocity of his movements. Fire ignites deep in her belly, a burning flash spreading like wildfire, and it's all she can do to press closer, to pull him into the flames with her.

With a flick of his hand, the room plunges into darkness.

Once upon a time, Killian had loved the light. He would insist it be on when they were together, insist that he need to see every part of her. He spent too long without it, he would say, too long missing its warmth and clarity. His bright blue eyes would lock on her green ones as he would take her with his clever mouth and hands, watch her intently as she panted and shattered beneath his ministrations.

But that was before, before she sucked him down into this new darkness with her.

Before she damned him, too.

Now she is the one that misses the warmth of that light. So instead she chases and revels in these flames that their shared curse kindles. It never quite satisfies her completely, but so long as he's here with her, so long as she can feel his heart beating strongly against hers, it's enough.

He bites down hard on her collar bone, drawing her back into the moment, pulling a hiss from her lips. She's never been one for roughness before, but the pleasure that's born as they tease and punish each other now—as they desperately claw and clash together here in the darkness—is intoxicating. She rolls her hips up, hitching a leg up and dragging herself over him where he presses like a hot brand against her. His tortured groan is music to her ears, his cock twitching with need as she continues to grind herself along its shaft. Their kisses turn carnal, growls rumbling in this throat as she sucks his bottom lip between her teeth and nips, as her tongue swirls warm and wet against his.

Intent on pushing him to the brink, she flips them, bowing back with triumph as his body strains up beneath her, hungrily seeking entrance. He uses his hand now to see her where he once would have used his eyes, not that she's complaining. The feel of his rough fingers mapping the planes of her stomach stokes the flames higher, the cool metal of his heavy rings dragging deliciously against her heated flesh. He cups a breast, calloused thumb sliding over its sensitive peak, and her head falls back as a long, desperate moan slips from her lips.

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, he flips her back underneath him, rolling her further and pushing her onto her stomach. His too-long hair elicits shivers as it brushes along the flushed skin of her back, as it follows the lips that trail down her spine. He lingers at its base, content to take his time, tongue warm and wet as he licks at the twin indentations on either side of it. Restlessness sparks, and her hips buck up, greedily begging him to give her relief.

"Be patient, my rapacious darling," he chides with a dark chuckle, and then he's pulling her onto her hands and knees at the edge of the bed, sinking to his knees on the floor behind her. Nudging her legs apart, he widens her stance, exposing her completely to him. She waits, wet and aching, for him to fill her, but he only continues to tease her with cool puffs of air against her burning core. He finally leans in and licks a stripe up the full length of her, and it's all she can do not to shatter right there. His hand kneads her ass as he does it again, pulling her father apart to allow greater access. Her body begins to glisten with sweat, hands fisting in the soft blankets of the bed as she fights to keep herself together.

She can't hold on much longer.

As if hearing her silent plea, he rises to his feet. Mimicking his earlier movements with the tip of himself, he swipes at her entrance—one, twice, three times—until she is nearly feral when he finally slides into her. She rocks back and takes him deep, keening when his hand tugs sharply on her silver hair until she rises up and presses herself flush against his chest. He begins to move within her, slow and deliberate, rings digging into her hip as he pulls them together over and over again. She reaches up and slides her fingers through his inky hair, fisting there as panting breaths pour from her lips. He sets a brutal rhythm as his teeth scrape her neck, her jaw, the shell of her ear— her legs threatening to give out when his hand slides down her stomach to pluck at the bundle of nerves between her legs.

When she starts to cry out, he pulls away—the demon that he is denying her release just yet. Instead, her lays her back down on the bed and crawls slowly up her body, torturing her with feather-light brushes of his lips before bringing them face-to-face. She briefly wishes she could see him as he settles above her, wishes she could see his eyes darken to cobalt as he nears the edge of his own insanity. But all coherent thought slips away as he fills her once more, her hunger for him clawing violently as she rises up to meet him thrust for thrust. He is ruthless now, hips flexing sharply as he steadily works deep inside her. Pressure builds within her, a swelling crest more powerful than a tidal wave. She can feel herself start to become untethered as it overtakes her, feel herself lose control as she drowns in the feeling of him.

She's barely aware when the magic begins to shimmer from her as that control slips, weaving glowing light between them, reaching for the answering power simmering beneath his skin. Her body hums when their power begins to meld, swirling and fusing and drawing them together as never before. The dark fire burning within her suddenly shifts, calming to a simmer as warmth and light floods her soul, illuminating her and pushing back the darkness from the deepest recesses of her heart.

She sighs and yields, her arms twining around his neck as love radiates through her, brilliant and true. Here is the answer. Maybe they had always been meant for this, she thinks. Maybe they had always been meant to be together like this, to save each other this way. Her magic weaves its way deep within him, to his very heart, wrapping around it and pulsing with love for him, begging for entrance. _I love you, I love you, I love you._ Suddenly he jerks back as if burned, eyebrows slamming down in confusion as his body still within her. "What was that?"

Oh god, she had been wrong.

All heat evaporates immediately, replaced by a desolate coldness. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to d-I just…need…a second," she grits out, rolling to her side. Embarrassment chokes her as her body quakes and strains to pull the magic back within her. Searing pain stabs through her heart as she shutters herself off from him, slicing deep as if half of her soul is being ripped away. But if he doesn't want this—want her like this—then she will respect his wishes this time. Breath tears from her lungs as she works to sever the magical bond, tears burning her eyes as curls into herself and away from him.

How could she be so stupid?

A long minute passes and then a warm hand slides over her hip, trails over her stomach and up until it cups her breast and presses over her frantic heart. His body follows, curling around her prone form, pressing flush behind her and cradling her gently. She shivers, need warring with despair, and he dips his head down, breathing harshly into the crook of her neck. "Emma, no. No, I'm sorry. I just—don't pull away from me." His lips imprint the words onto her flesh, causing goosebumps to rise as his whiskers move gently against the tender skin of her neck.

He rolls her onto her back, and with glance at the windows, the curtains open and moonlight bathes them in light. He captures her lips with gentle urgency, swallowing the apologies she tries to make. A sweet ache blooms in her chest when he pulls back to look at her, the moonlight glinting in the familiar deep blue of his eyes, his thumb brushing softly along her cheekbone.

"Don't hold back," Killian implores against her lips, voice low and rough. She's hesitant, fearful to cross that line again. But then he slips back into her, filling her completely, and this time it's his magic beckoning hers. "It's ok. Let go for me, Emma," he rests his forehead against hers, breath hitching as he sinks deep again and again. "Let go."

As if she could ever deny him.

Their fingers lace as she opens herself, magic shimmering forth, twining with his once more. It's his magic this time that reaches deep within to her heart; it's his that wraps warmly around it and seeks entrance. Her walls crumble and she lets him in, and suddenly her body is aflame as their magic melds completely and spears through her, truer and brighter than a thousand suns, leaving her gasping in awe. She can feel him _everywhere_ , inside and out, in the depths of her very soul—nothing has ever been so erotic. His hips begin to move faster as the their joined magic swells, the heavy pull of him reverberating through her entire being until she doesn't know where he ends and she begins.

It's everything.

She can feel herself tipping, her entire world coming apart at the seams as the magic rages and swirls between them. It's too much and not enough all at once, filling her soul while making her desperate for more. She feels his body tense and stutter, the corded muscles of his back taut beneath her fingers, her own body bucking helplessly as spasms begin to rock through her. The bedside lamp flashes, light flickering furiously, and the sound of the shattering glass barely registers as she is swept away completely in their raging storm.

She gradually comes back to herself, floating back to cognizance through gauzy layers of sated pleasure. They lie panting, demolished and dazed, as the sweat cools from their skin and the magic quiets, his ear resting on the center of her chest. She sifts her fingers through the thick locks of his hair, scratching lightly and earning a happy hum from him. He turns his head, nose nuzzling gently along her sternum, and tears prick her eyes once more when he presses a slow, warm kiss to the space above her heart.

"That was—"

"Aye," his grin is smug and dangerous, a flash of white in the moonlight. She smiles back and traces the small scar on his cheek with her thumb, cupping the face she loves above all others, the face she would move heaven and earth to be with.

"So what do we do now?" she asks after a long while, the question is quiet and small as it slips from her hesitantly, and she braces herself for his answer.

He brushes his lips over her heart again for a moment, before looking up and resting his chin on her. "I haven't a clue, love." His eyes are solemn, but the darkness doesn't dominate their depths quite as it did before. Whatever was just created between them, whatever they just brought forth in one another is there, too. "But we'll figure it out, just as we always do: together."

"Together," she promises, the light of hope dawning within her, and she seals the pledge with a kiss.


End file.
